


An Informed Opinion

by Rokeon



Series: Possible Futures [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Informed Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two possible futures- this is the good one. My first non-Sheppard POV.

It's like a twisted, funhouse mirror distortion of the aftermath of the Wraith siege: bodies littering the balconies and piers, the city itself eerily empty. The only thing wrong with the picture is the lack of sweaty, bloody BDUs; dress for the day is swimsuits and sunscreen.

There's just a skeleton crew still on duty, every one of them champing at the bit for their own turn outside. A few minutes ago she caught John doing a double-take as he finally noticed the strap of the bright green halter top Lieutenant Davis is wearing under her uniform jacket. It may be hot now, but she's obviously not planning on wasting time to change after her shift ends.

John's wearing his jacket, too. He muttered something she didn't quite catch when she asked him about it, but she thinks she knows the reason anyway. He's going for concealment, the same as the lieutenant, and he's succeeding about as well. There are some sins military issue clothing just isn't meant to hide.

Elizabeth wouldn't call herself an expert, but she has some experience with hickeys. Since this expedition began she's also gotten an unwanted but comprehensive education in the way John Sheppard bruises, so it's her informed opinion that the bite on his neck is about three days old. That puts it on the day they finally pinned down the weather forecast, or more likely the night after the day that everyone spent celebrating the imminent end of the rainy season that had swept out of nowhere a month before.

She thought Rodney seemed uncharacteristically relaxed during their last meeting.

Last week the teams finished their initial sweep of the city, establishing if nothing else that at least there aren't any more plagues lurking behind unopened doors. Next on the to-do list is a more thorough survey, hopefully one that can begin to identify rooms and inventory their contents. Once they get an idea of what's out there she knows she'll get to listen to every single scientist in the city argue over whose project is most important and whose unidentified device needs to be examined first. She can hardly wait.

One of the teams reported something that caught her attention, though, a small structure on one of the more distant piers that at first glance appeared uncannily like a jacuzzi. She'll mention it to John toward the end of the shift, confess that she's looking for a place she can get some private time for herself and ask him to do her the favor of checking it out. She'll apologize for asking him to give up his own time off, he'll insist that she works too hard and it's the least he can do. He'll even drag Rodney along to make sure there's nothing dangerous. They'll want to be thorough, of course, so the inspection will probably take several hours.

She's not sure how they've convinced themselves of it, but they really do think she doesn't know.


End file.
